10 Razones
by Phoenix Pyxis Malfoy
Summary: Porque Hermione tenía buenas razones para sentir todo lo que sentía por ese chico de cabello rubio platino y ojos grises.


**1: Tus ojos.**

Cuando me miras a los ojos con tus ojos grises y fríos como un iceberg. Merlín que no me controlo y mi corazón late desbocado. Tus ojos que me ocultan cosas que tengo curiosidad por descubrir. Los amo porque me hacen sentir...¿rara? no. Esa no es la palabra. Hmm... acelerada, curiosa y muchos escalofríos agradables. Creo lo mencioné antes... pero odio esa parte de ti porque precisamente son como una muralla que me separa de quién en verdad eres.

**2: Tu Sarcasmo.**

Si. Tu sarcasmo, porque me hace reír. No lo niego. Cuando en tus pequeños diálogos de rivalidad con Ron lo desarmas completa mente teniendo el control. También cuando lo haces conmigo, aunque no eres capaz de desarmarme y dejarme sin nada que decir. Pero también lo odio porque aveces te hace ver muy severo y distante conmigo.

**3: Tu cabello.**

Siempre he querido tocar tu cabello...y lo conseguí solo una vez por accidente..del cual no te diste cuenta realmente. Sedoso y entre brillante y opaco. Su suavidad me enamora y odio eso porque no puedo tocarlo cuando se me venga la regalada gana.

**4: Que seas un Slytherin.**

Si bien el que seas un Slytherin no es un gran problema a la misma vez lo es. Mis amigos te odian, detestan más todos los sinónimos. Por lo tanto odio que te odien. Pero amo que seas un Slytehrin porque al serlo eres como el fruto prohibido.

**5: Nuestras pequeñas discusiones.**

No puedo tener encuentros de diálogos ofensivos más que contigo. El hecho de que esos diálogos sean fluidos lo hace todo más divertido. Porque a pesar de decir cosas improvisadas, esas frases y oraciones son aterradora mente relativas. Lo cuál me divierte enormemente. El problema.. siempre se te sale el 'sangre-sucia' y jodes todo.

**6: Que me molestes cada que me ves.**

Uhh...suena masoquista. Pero me gusta eso porque es como si me prestaras atención. Según tú, tu tiempo es valioso y no lo gastas con sangre-sucias y amigos de potter. Así qué...que lo hagas me hace pensar que estas pendiente de mi. Pero (el jodido 'pero') luego vuelvo a la realidad y caigo en cuenta de que en realidad soy técnicamente un objeto de diversión para ti.

**7: Tu sonrisa.**

Que sonrías de lado me desconecta del mundo real. Cuando veo tu sonrisa siento miles de sensaciones netamente prohibidas al ser tu precisamente quién me las crea. Tu sonrisa burlona, arrogante, toda sonrisa tuya me hace sentir miles de duendecillos en el estomago. Lamentablemente, me enferma que me hagas sentir todo eso solo con una puñetera sonrisa.

**8: Tus labios.**

Sin duda alguna e conocerte y observarte más me ha cambiado aunque yo no quiera. Imagínate. Veo tus...malditos labios y quiero tirarme encima tuyo y besarlos. Son como la tentación que me hace acercarme más y más al fruto prohibido.

**9: Mis Celos.**

Seré sincera y si. Me pongo celosa cuando veo a chicas cerca tuyo, pero como solo soy una 'sangre-sucia', amiga de Potter y una ratona de biblioteca no puedo hacer nada más que ver y tratar de ignorarlo. Aveces me pongo a pensar de que... ¿Por qué mierda te tienen que haber criado con la idea de odiar a los sangre-sucia, hijos de muggles? Soy extraña de pensamiento...me gusta porque cada que estas con otras chicas y me ves me sonríes, haciendo que mis celos bajen y me tranquiliza. Pero luego bajo la vista y veo a esas Putas de turno. Malditas sean.

**10: Amarte.**

Hm...definitivamente no es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Me he enamorado de quien no debía y tengo que pagar por haberlo hecho con que me ignores. Bueno...real mente no me ignoras, pero solo me tomas en cuenta para molestarme. Encuentro que es injusto. No poder siquiera ser amigo de quien te enamoraste. No, mi vida es malvada y mi corazón también por lo tanto me ha hecho enamorarme de mi 'enemigo'. Fabuloso.

Si tan solo me observaras como yo lo hice contigo. Sorprendente mente me enamoré de ti al observarte con más atención. No debí haberte observado detenida mente ese día en el el gran comedor, cuando estabas con tu amigos Slytherins y esa tal Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Grengrass.

"Te odio porque te amo y te amo porque te odio. Qué irónico".

.

.

.

* * *

**Maldición lean esto pliss .Q.:**

**Holiss .w. me extrañaron? que onda, si no hace mucho subí un capitulo xD **

**Lo se, estoy realmente mal del coco así que solo pesquen lo que escribo ahí arriba.**

**Como han estado? Les ha gustado? Espero que si. Quieren que haga una con la perspectiva de nuestro querido Draco? Entonces digan si o no en un comentario, estaré feliz de recibir sus opiniones C: **

**Nos vemos y díganme que les parece. Me hacen feliz al hacerlo x3**


End file.
